


Does Size Matter?

by FetFemme



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Cute, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Other, Shakarian - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, Turians, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia, cross species liason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 18:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10444893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FetFemme/pseuds/FetFemme
Summary: Yes. Yes, it does.Or as I like to call it "The Adventure of Jane and Garrus having Awkward Cross-Species Intercourse"First time smut :)EDIT: Revised and cleaned up 12/24/17





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut, constructive criticism super welcome!! I really need some new ideas!  
> Enjoy some of my perversions :)

 

It was hard- and no, that wasn’t a play on words. Garrus was tall and lanky even for a turian, so he towered over humans in a way that would’ve been menacing were it not for his general awkward demeanor but his enemies were often left quivering. He never thought twice about it once he left the military. During his mandatory stint as a soldier, they did tape-measures and weighing quite often to keep up with the stats of the growing turians. But C-sec only asked for a physical every few years and rarely blinked twice at his towering form.

Women loved it, every woman who expressed interest in him always ran their talons over the length of his body flirtatiously, guiding his hands to caress their thin, lithe forms. Once he got more comfortable, he didn’t have to be guided, his hesitation melted away once they purred consent and he drank them in like the sweetest Palavenian ale, letting their bodies tangle effortlessly.

 But that was with  _turian_ women.

Now that he was dating Commander Jane Shepard, everything was new and different. She was a short woman. A very short woman.

Where he towered over most at nearly seven feet tall, she barely passed her military physicals at five foot three.  _Five foot three point seven five,_ she’d always insist, cursing every higher power for denying her that quarter inch. He’s never considered the… ehh… intimate repercussions that their height difference created.

They tried missionary, something she insisted was a simple, standard position for humans. That ended in a lot of frustration.

_He laid her back on the bed, nuzzling her neck sweetly, kissing her body from the collar bone down. She groaned as he took his time laving his tongue across the subtle curves of her waist, lingering in the divot of her belly button._

He loved her belly button, he laughed teasingly when he first saw it, quickly fading into an uneasy chuckle once her arms crossed over her waist self-consciously. He hurried to tell her it was sincerely the cutest thing he’d ever seen. Turians didn’t have them, Asari more than likely had them, but he was pretty sure volus and quarians didn’t.

 

_Her hips jerked in his grip, rocking desperately against his ministrations, and he crawled up her body. Both waited with bated breath and he settled his legs between hers, his cock rested heavily against her clitoris, her sex warm with anticipation and tingling with excitement._

 

_But something was wrong. Once they had properly lined up, his face was pressed into the pillow leaning against her headboard, most of her face was hidden by his carapace, her barely bent knees wrapped around his upper thighs, and her breasts pushed uncomfortably under his keel bone._

 

_“I don’t think this is gonna work, big guy,” She groaned breathlessly, torn between the weight of his body winding her and the aching desire between her legs as his cock twitched against her._

_He sighed and pushed himself off of her, ignoring the throbbing emanating from his groin plates. He settled next to her, propping his body up with his elbow and his chin in hand, “Wanna try something else?”_

 

They’d tried to take their relationship slow, she had just risen from two years of death and he had to work through all of the shadows that his stint as Archangel had left behind. Neither of them had really been with anyone outside of their species, so they had anticipated an adjustment period, but nothing like this.

_“I had assumed I’d have to get use to claws and mandibles, not something as universal as height” She had laughed, standing on her toes to kiss his face. He bent down to catch her lips in a stiff, unpracticed kiss, hugging her to him._

When they first started out, he had to ignore the small voice in the back of his head telling him that her hip to waist ratio was not turian at all and that her fringe- no, _hair_ \- was too soft and not really an erogenous zone. He had to get used to her short, thick, muscular form, having spent his whole sexual history with women usually at least a foot taller than her and much thinner and lithe. But he didn’t care, he had his best friend under him and they’d make it work no matter what.

 

He focused on what he loved about her. It was easiest to wax poetic about her expressive eyes, the piercing hazel/green was a highly envied color, but her skin was like dark dextro chocolate, turians of that color were few and far between, almost exotic. Her hair was nothing like the slightly leathery feel of a turian, but it wasn’t exactly soft in comparison to others of her species. It was gently matted into thick, heavy tendrils that fell to her back when it wasn’t bound into a stubby plait of a braid. She called them dreadlocks. Her lips were plush though, it seemed as if they couldn’t be pigeonholed into sweet or menacing as every move of her jaw was like its own work of art. When they’d first met, they were thinned by stress. When speaking of her death and the repercussions of it, her lips were pulled downward. When talking passionately, every word she spoke was closed by a pursed pout or a scowl pulling up one corner of her upper lip. When kissing him though, they were pushed forward in a gentle hunger, molding to the hard plates of his face lovingly, he couldn’t get enough of it.

 

They’d tried again.

 

_The picture she’d painted for him was palatable. He stood off by her desk, almost shocked in the position he’s found her in. She was spread out on her soft sheets, on her hands and knees with her back arched invitingly. Her face was a little shy, mildly sheepish at exposing herself so fully, but he could see his prize between her thighs glistening with arousal. It was the sweetest scent._

_He was driven forward, shedding his gloves and armor along the way to draw his hands down her sides, clumsily kissing down the arch of her back. He fell to his knees and drew her hips closer to his face, snaking his tongue out to tease the creases of her thighs before hungrily diving in between her lower lips and lapping eagerly. Every moment of so, he’d let his long thick tongue slither up to circle her clit before continuing to feast on her. She let out a small ragged breath, rocking her hips back to push his tongue inside of her and he felt no desire to resist her needs. His small nose plates were completely engulfed in the perfume of her desire. She wriggled in his grasp, adjusting to the feel of tongue as it had texture that was much less familiar than a human one, but she couldn’t get enough of it._

 

_He wiggled his mandibles between her legs, letting them lightly cup the skin where her thighs and butt meet. He ran his talons up her side, moving his tongue to her slit as he carefully traced her sex. She cried out when his slowly entered his finger in her, curling it around curiously to find a spot that would undo her. He happily lapped up the wetness dripping down his finger and palm, spurred on by the fact that this position actually might be working. He drew his finger out, letting her wetness trace a simple pattern on her thigh. She shuddered at the loss, but silenced as he attempted to line up with her._

 

 _He stood over her bent body nervously, cock in hand. At this height, it would’ve been perfect if they were attempting anal sex, but his hips were_ just a little  _too tall to perfectly line up. He crouched a little, sighing in relief as his cock was at the perfect height to penetrate her. She held her breath as he cautiously entered her, giving her all the time she needed to adjust to his size. This was the first successful (hopefully) time she’s had sex since she was resurrected, and she wasn’t sure how well her body could accommodate. She let out a low, breathless groan, forcing deep even breaths from between her lips while her face was tensed painfully. Keeping one hand tightly gripped in the flesh of her waist without piercing her skin with his talons, he rubbed her back sweetly, resisting the urge to set a hard pace in her and just lose himself inside of her._

 

_Once her breathing returned to normal and he was mostly inside of her, he started a gentle pace and moaned and her internal musculature massaged him. Still afraid to fill her completely, he shallowly thrusted, still satisfied with the motion as he felt his eyes half-close in pleasure.  He watched her hands curl into the sheets beneath her as she squealed, pushing her hips back into him to get him deeper inside of her. Her hair bounced rhythmically as she bowed her head more towards the pillow, catching the sheets between her teeth as she rutted desperately. He realized with a pang that he’s give anything to see her face. Also that his knees were starting to ache while he thrusted into her in a half crouch._

 

_“Jane,” he gasped out without faltering his pace, “Is this doing it for you?”_

 

_“God, yes, but I-” she choked off with a high moan, clenching around his cock desperately edging closer and closer to orgasm. She continued through gritted teeth, “Never imagined our first time wouldn’t be face to face, I want to see you.”_

 

_He slowed his pace, sighing and leaning down to bury his face in her back and hug her tightly to him. She fell to her elbows and let her head fall to her forearms, moaning lowly with defeat and frustration._

_“Hold on, let’s try something else. We’re on shore leave, it’s not like we’re trying to ‘hit it and quit it’ between missions, darlin’.” She smiled hopefully into the sheets of her bed. She wriggled out of his grasp and turned around to kiss him gently. She pulled him behind her and she sat on the coffee table in front of her couch, pausing his movements as he went to sit on the couch._

_“Here!” She grinned, guiding him to his knees in front of her and pulling his posture straight. He looked at her curiously, taking in her beautiful nudity. Her dark skin nearly glowed with the wall sized tank of fish behind her, some of her dreadlocks were skewed in all directions, her smile radiated towards him._

 

_He took his time to realize what she’d meant. He brought his hands up to cup her breasts, enjoying the softness of her skin. She let out a high pitched moan when circled his fingers to her nipples, before letting his tongue follow. She pushed her breasts closer to his face, cradling his head underneath his fringe and stroking the underside._

_He fisted his cock tightly with his free hand, rubbing it up and down her dripping slit before pushing in again. Between Shepard sitting up on the table and the way her hips tilted lowly to receive him, it was a really tight fit, almost uncomfortably so. He could feel his erection throbbing against her pelvic bone, he almost saw the hard outline of his cock against the skin below her stomach. She let out a pained groan, “I think you’re too big for this position, Vakarian”_

_She pushed at him gently to reverse positions, settling him on the couch her between his knees. Their irritation filled the room, but she tried to break the awkwardness by taking his cock in one hand and lapping at the head. She guided his hand to tangle in her dreadlocks as she closed her lips over his length. He let out that tension relieving sigh she loved to hear so much and relaxed a bit as he pushed her head down, trying not to thrust his hips too deep._

 

_She placed her hands on his waist, kneading gently at the sensitive skin as she let the head of his cock slide over the back of her tongue and push into her throat, letting the muscles of her throat convulse over him as if she was trying to swallow him whole. She brought her head back to breathe a moment before getting back to it with vigor. He groaned wantonly, stroking her throat lovingly as she swallowed heavily._

 

_Before he started to edge along the relief of release, she pulled back with a grin, a thin trail of saliva dripping down her chin to her breast. He leaned forward to lick it off before pushing her into a kiss, pleasantly met with the taste of both of their sexes mingling on her tongue._

_Shepard moaned into his mouth, whispering his name softly before tangling her shorter, stubbier tongue against his longer one. Garrus grabbed her by the hips, catching onto what she intended their next position. He settled her to straddle his lap, sinking her slowly onto his cock. It was almost as tight a fit as their last position, but felt immensely better._

_He leaned her back and away from his keelbone and carapace, she held on to his arms tightly for balance and she shifted her hips against him. Without his hands supporting her, it would have been incredibly uncomfortable, but aside from the slight strain of his biceps and triceps, it was doable.  From here, he could see everything. Her body leaned back to display her full breasts, slightly shining from his tongue’s previous attention, her belly was stretch taut with her muscles twitching pleasurably, and her sex was wrapped around his cock delectably._

_With the assistance of her rutting hips, he pulled her back and forth onto his cock, trying not to thrust his hips too deeply. She cried out, her delayed upcoming orgasm returning full force as shudders rolled over her entire body, moaning every time she felt his skin against her and inside of her. Relieved that they found a doable position, he threw his head back (careful of the couch catching his fringe) and ground his hips up into her. Her internal musculature gripped his cock tightly in climax, before letting out a high pitched moan and convulsing around him, milking him frantically for everything he’s got. Her body went limp, but he kept his strong grip on her and thrust deeply into her, picking up a desperate pace in racing to his orgasm. His breathing was starting to get heavier and his sub-vocals were gaining in pitch but all caught in his throat as every muscle in his body tensed and spots decorated his vision. His last thrust jerked his cock and flooded her insides with his seed._

_For a moment, they just sat there. His arms shaking slightly as he held up her near-limp, panting body on his lap, his head rested on the couch cushion behind him, eyes looking down at the quick rise and fall of her trembling chest. Her panting melted into a shy laugh and her lips pulled up in a sweet smile. He smiled back, taking in the artful way her cheeks warmed up and the stress lines on her face were nowhere to be seen. She sat forward careful, moaning slightly as she lifted up off of his softening cock. His seed dripped lightly from between her thighs. She kissed his nose as she rose up, standing on shaky legs to walk to the restroom. He followed her, falling back a few steps._

_“I think that was the hardest I’ve ever worked for sex.” He deadpanned, watching their reflection in the mirror as he licked her shoulder. Her affectionate smile grew to show all of her dull teeth in amusement, running her hand over her head to push a few stray dreads from her face and to caress his mandible from behind._

_“Ass.” She laughed, her chest bouncing beautifully, “Though I could probably say the same.”_

 

_“We never do things the easy way, huh?”_

_“Never.” she smiled, walking past him and beckoning him to follow her into the shower._

That was the evening from three days ago. They hadn’t had sex since, but they spent two very relaxing days at his old apartment at the Citadel. After 48 hours of lazing about, Shepard catching up on reports from Miranda, Garrus catching up with his family via vid call, and intimately cuddling in his very large turian bed, they were reluctantly ready to head back to the Normandy the day before shore leave ends. She always likes to return early and get some work done before the ship is at full capacity again.

 

But for some reason, she was not at her desk. She was in the main battery annoying Garrus. And with the ship being mostly empty, he felt no compulsion to do his calibrations. His arousal throbbed behind his plates as his mind continually drifted to the night they shared. He wanted to see her riding him again, or to watch her lips shine as she licked and bit them so keep herself from crying out too loud, or to feel her skin tremble and tighten beneath his grip. She was chattering about some hanar soap opera they caught on his TV while staying at his apartment.

“This one cannot believe it found that one engaging in interspecies intercourse with the asari housemaid.” She droned in imitation before laughing uncontrollably, clutching his arm and resting her other hand on the console in front of them.

“Jane.” he muttered irritably, “I’m  _so_ tired of that show. Never again!” he groaned dramatically.

Shepard turned around and placed herself between him and the console, moving his body to cage her in. She leaned her face up, the laughter erased from her face with a coy look, swinging her hips from foot to foot impatiently, “Wanna bang?”

He looked at her with his mouth hanging open, almost scandalized by how blunt she was, before letting his talons curl into her blouse to pop all buttons with a quick tug. “Yes.”

 

He lowered his face plates to her, lifting her chin to catch her lips in a heated kiss and immediately pushing his thick tongue between her teeth. She whimpered against him as he swept her into his arms and held her legs on either side of his upper waist. He silently thanked any spirits listening that he did not wear armor today, letting his cloth covered bulge grind into her from below.

 

She squirmed against him and he looked around hurriedly to find the best surface to set her on. There were no chairs, no tables, just a flimsy cot that would be unable to support their lovemaking. He cast an eye over his side console, it was perfectly hip level for him. He felt the beginnings of an idea spout in his head.

 

He gently set her on this console, letting his hands place a lingering squeeze to her plump buttocks before he slid them from under her, “Trust me?” He asked timidly.

 

“Always,” she grinned, shimmying her shoulders out of the remnants of her blouse, she wiggled the waistband of her pants from under her butt and let them fall to the floor beside her. He took his time undoing all of the latches on his shirt, letting it pool to his boots as he worked on the fly of his pants. He only pulled his cock out, letting his trousers rest low on his hip. She bit her lip in anticipation, offering no resistance as he started positioning her body.

 

He let her left leg dangle off the console, swinging mindlessly, while placing his hands on her knees and spreading her legs as wide as he comfortably could, “This ok?” He asked, she nodded wordlessly, more arousal and intrigue lighting up her eyes. He bent her right leg and let her foot rest on the console, leaving the view of her pussy completely open, tempting him to stop what he was doing to devour her until she couldn’t speak beyond heavy breaths. But he persevered and stood, letting one of his arms arm hoist her left leg into the crook of his elbow, pressing her knee against her chest, he let the other curl under her buttocks with a squeeze and pulled her towards him. Pressed together this intimately, her breasts were pushed up closer to her throat, being supported by his carapace, he let his tongue snake between her cleavage slowly.

 

Shepard’s breath caught in her throat and leaned back a bit, wrapping one arm around his neck and pressing her other palm flat against the console to support herself. His cock was fully erect, leaking a drop of pre-cum onto his stomach and she rubbed her sex against it, letting her warm wetness dribble from her slit to lubricate the head of his cock against her clit. He let out a low groan and pushed into her in one thrust, letting his face fall beside her neck to breathe in her scent as she nipped his fringe between her plush lips eagerly. She whimpered lowly through slightly parted lips and pushed into him against his thrusts, allowing him to fully bottom out and press his cock into her cervix, which she realized with a hiss of pain. He jerked up from her neck to read the fleeting pain on her face, but she shook her head, “Don’t stop.” She bit out around a moan.

He held her tighter, shifting his weight so he could thrust into a spot above her cervix instead of bluntly pummeling it with the force of his pace. He returned his face to the warm skin of her throat, inhaling the scent of her pheromones and earthy hair, lapping at the slowly pooling sweat creating a sheen in her collarbone. He loved this position, her spread legs allowed his shallower thrusts to hit the curves of her squeezing inner musculature, their breaths mingled sweetly, and if he tilted his head just so then he was at the perfect height to bury his face between her breasts and suckle at her nipples as best as he could without human lips.

She cried out with a load moan and tightened around him, making his grip on her leg falter so her thigh fell in the slot of his hip bone. The feeling of her muscled thigh dragging down his sensitive side of his waist made him let out a growling keen and moved his now empty hand to tangle his talons into the thickness of her hair, which pulled her impossibly close to him.

The wet squelching sounds echoing his thrusts into her, the sounds of their strained gasps, the slight squeak of her ass rutting against the console, it was all becoming too much. He groaned weakly, realizing that despite his experience level and sexual history, he was so close to reaching his orgasm and wasn’t sure if he could get her off first.

“I’m not-” He gasped, muffled by her skin, “I’m not -gasp- gonna last-”

 

She nodded, eyes now squeezed shut with the intensity of sensation building up in her stomach.

 

Panting heavily, she tightly maneuvered her arm between their stomachs, pushing her fingers to where their bodies met and rubbing her clit with urgency. She let out a wail that echoed throughout the main battery, her lower muscles fluttering around him indecently in warning of her climax.  _There’s no way Chakwas or Solus didn’t hear that_ , a voice in the back of his head groaned internally.

 

Voices aside though, he set a brutal, relentless pace, her breasts bouncing against his chest, and the urge to close his teeth around her shoulder made him clench his teeth so tightly that he swore he heard a crack. He found release with a shudder, continuing to thrust hard to push his seed deeply inside of her. Shepard moaned again and clenched around him one final time before shattering in his grip.

 

They both took a moment to bask in the afterglow. He trilled softly as they slowly and gently nuzzling each other’s faces, pressing small loving kisses into whatever surface their lips could catch. “I love you,” She muttered, looking to the side in a rare moment of vulnerability, “I think I always have.”

 

He loosened his hold on her to tranquilly wrap his arms around her, “I love you too, Jane. So much. I don’t want to lose you again.” She just held onto him, eternally grateful for the moments they shared on shore leave. After a moment, he pulled away, they both winced at the sticky wetness of both their fluids covering their thighs and hips, and part of his abdomen. He contemplated how they would stealthily run to a shower, both reeking of sex and her without a shirt left in one piece.  Now that he has retreated back to his plates, he could see his cum dripping down her slit and gathering into a small puddle on the console. She smiled at him, a blush darkening her already dark skin.

_Worth it._


End file.
